rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Pyotr
Pyotr Praven Pyotr Praven is a werewolf born to Boris Fermov in Canifis, and the biological nephew of Zavak Praven. Shortly after his birth, Boris and his wife were killed by vampyres. Aleksandr, the cousin of Zavak and Boris, in accordance to Boris' will, delivered Pyotr to Zavak. At the time, Zavak was the Alpha of the Praven pack, and stepped down so he could raise and prepare Pyotr for the position. Despite the fact that he was not the biological son of Zavak, and he was younger than Garrett (Zavak's first born son) , he is the heir to the Tsardom because Garrett's formation of a new pack, the Vilkarovs. Miscellania After over a decade of being raised in Morytania, Pyotr and the man he believed was is father, Zavak Praven, returned to Miscellania to where the Pravens and their warriors were, because of Rokrem Ror'steel's generosity. Pyotr did not do much on the island, save practice spars and learning how to speak the common tongue, as Zavak had only taught him Canic while they were in Morytania. Due to several attacks from dagganoths, and because Zavak was no longer the Alpha of the Pravens, he and Pyotr moved back to their homeland. Morytania Upon their arrival, Zavak witnessed werewolves get killed in cold blood by the vyres, so he began to organize a revolution. Zavak managed to secure Canifis under Werewolf rule, due to the help of several of his comrades and Vyres who thought it would be best that way. A Tsardom was created, with a Pack Senate, and Zavak was made the Tsar, which made Pyotr the Tsarevich, or 'Prince' in the common tongue. Pyotr bore witness to his father strike down several enemies of the Tsardom, sometimes in an unjust manner, and this would reflect on his views. Pyotr would also bear witness to vyres assaulting his friends, which put in place the hatred most Wolves have for the vyres. It would also be in this time where Zavak adopted the daughter of Cain, Selene, and Pyotr was raised alongside her for a while, and in that time, they grew close. Pyotr would also meet Kolya, the son of Garrett Praven, and Kolya would become his sparring partner. On top of that, Christopher Praven's son, Percival, would also become a friend of Pyotr. "Exile" In Canifis' tavern, Pyotr's uncle Christopher Praven was assaulted by a pack called the Mad-Claws. The Tsardom had the Mad-Claws arrested, and after witnesses were questioned, a trial was held by the Pack-Senate. After the Mad-Claw's Alpha confessed and claimed responsibility, Christopher made to remove the man's ear, as the same had been done to him. After defiling the hole where the ear once was, Christopher demanded they fight to the death, but instead, killed the unarmed Alpha right there in the Senate's halls. Pyotr approached Chris as those in attendance tried to recuperate, and Pyotr whispered the Chris that "He must have been spending a lot of time with Zavak". Chris realized how dishonorable his strike was, and just lowered his head as Pyotr walked back toward the Senators. He approached just in time to hear them discussing three options for how they'd deal with Christopher, so Pyotr interjected and said "I speak for the Tsar". Pyotr voiced that he was in favor of Christopher being exiled to the West, and the Senate would meet at a later date to discuss it. When the Senate met again, it was ruled Christopher would be exiled across the Salve. However, perhaps there was a hidden motive, because once Christopher departed, Pyotr wouldn't be seen in the Tsardom anymore. Pyotr had gone with Christopher to the West. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zamorakian Category:Werewolves Category:Praven Category:Neutral Category:Royalty Category:Morytania Category:Orphans Category:Noble Category:Warrior Category:Hunter